erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Visenna Sciandor
Visenna of House Sciandor is a Valbrane born member of the Nightroamers of Belryn, holding the highest rank of Night's Mistress, making her the faction's top authority. She is an exile of the noble and rich Sciandor family house from Talamh-Na-Hailleachta, and is the ex-girlfriend, as well as the betrayer, of Olrynion Kyron. She is considered one of the best thieves in the NRB, as well as a skilled Cryomancer due to her northern heritage. She along with the rest of the NRB, are currently caught in a guerilla war taking place in Belryn against the BCPD. Alongside this, Visenna also struggles to elevate her people higher in society, now that new opportunities have presented themselves thanks to Ariilyth's economic rise, she seeks to help them grasp them. Her struggle is cored at the people's unwillingness to change thanks to their adapted lifestyles as thieves. Visenna herself, of course, also wishes to leave the thief lifestyle, despite her familiarity with it. Though her own reasons have a more personal touch to them. Having been affected negatively by greed in her life at the hands of her loved ones, mainly her father: Odhran, and her ex-boyfriend: Olrynion. She has found herself rather alert on the effects of it. Seeing that it is rampant in the NRB, and recently, she has come to notice that even she herself has occasionally drifted down the same path, as is such for a thief, especially a thief of her capabilities and reputation. She fears that her current lifestyle is taking an ill effect on her, as it did to Olrynion. Early Life Visenna was born to the nobleman: Odhran Sciandor and his Valbrane wife: Lhuedis Mhevegod-Jid-Sciandor in the latter's old home settlement of Lughvard in the Vosslandic Hyranesia. Following her birth, she was brought to Talamh-Na-Hailleactha where she was raised as a member of a large, high class, wealthy and most influential family house: The House of Sciandor. She, alongside her 2 younger siblings, were home tutored, and because of how busy their father usually was, they were raised primarily by their mother. The Sciandors were one of the most respected families in Ariilyth, let alone Talamh-Na-Hailleachta, but no-one knew of the constant internal tension that they were subjected to. Visenna's uncle, Lord Mochuda Sciandor, served as the personal adviser to the Duke of Talamh-Na-Hailleachta and was the lord of the house and all its properties, however, it was Visenna's father, Odhran, who oversaw the family's manor and the enriched mining town of Snowsong, as Mochuda was away in Ulacran. Odhran was a greedy man while Mochuda was as stubborn as an ox and obsessed with keeping the good name of the family in check, the two never collided well. As a girl, all Visenna wanted to do was live her life, she was not interested, or even very knowledgeable of what was going on between the two. Unfortunately for Visenna, Odhran loathed Mochuda with a passion, he had done since childhood, and watching him flourish in his greater success was stirring a sickness within him. Worse, was the fact that while Odhran maintained a town of rich materials, he still received much less than Mochuda, whom only whispered thoughts into the Duke's ear. He was obsessed with keeping whatever wealth his branch earned close and in a firm hold in order to compensate. This meant that poor Visenna did not receive much for herself and was very controlled. When she became a teenager, this brooded into a greater problem as she was now leading a more independent lifestyle, or at least attempting to. She tried to make her own earn through work outside, but she found that much of what she earned for herself was snatched away by her father, leaving her with almost nothing. This restriction forced her to rely on her parents for financial aid, which was in itself very limited. Being a teenager who naturally desired freedoms, she was not happy about that. So she began to risk stealing. She went as you would expect, starting small and escalating as she went on. She was a natural and eventually stole not for money, but because she enjoyed it. It was a thrilling change to her boring "rich" girl lifestyle. However, she soon learned that not all had her gift. At some point, her cousin, and son of Lord Mochuda, Tomas caught her in the act. Instead of ratting on her, he joined her instead as he thought his life was also too boring and required a bit of intrigue. So they worked as a team for a brief time, but he proved to be a liability. He looked up to Visenna, who was clearly greater skilled, but relied too much on her. Because of him, the two were eventually caught in the act and apprehended. Visenna could easily shift the blame onto Tomas, he had a submissive omega type personality that she could easily take advantage of in order to turn the favour to her own. But she could not do it, she cared for her cousin, not simply due to their relation but also due to a student/teacher sense of responsibility over him, and Mochuda's emphasis on family value had rubbed off on her. So when she faced Mochuda, whom had travelled from Ulacran upon hearing what had happened, she took the blame, and as you can imagine, he was furious at her. He accused Visenna of corrupting his son, and he showed no mercy in his words, describing her as a disgrace. This confused and upset Visenna greatly as she actually respected her uncle and felt ashamed at the notion of angering him to such a degree. Her day was made far worse when he made a rather bold action; he exiled Visenna from her home, much to her father's disgust. Visenna was to leave with a guide the next day. That night she lay awake in her bed crying, when her rather guilt ridden father entered her room and attempted to comfort her. He assured her that he would not let her uncle go through with this, but all attempts to ease his daughter were futile. She believed Mochuda to be right, that she was an embarrassment to her family and had soiled its noble reputation. That remaining would leave only an undesired mark on it with her criminal lifestyle, which she also felt she was too deep within to simply drop. This, alongside the general shame encompassing her, drove Visenna to sneak out of the family manor and run away that night. Angry with her father for his greed that dragged her into this mess, and uncertain of what would come next, she robbed him of much of his earnings before she left, gaining enough to catch a ride as far south as Ariilyth goes, to Belryn. She did learn something though: Showing too much pity for a person, no matter how close, is weakness, and if a person proves a liability, they are best gotten rid of. Ironically, before her father knew she had fled, he managed to persuade his brother to give Visenna a second chance and revoke the exile. But it was too late by then. Belryn and the Nightroamers Visenna awoke from a long sleep to find herself within an unfamiliar environment. The buildings were built like towers that dwarfed her completely, the sound of a foreboding screech of unknown sirens could be heard and a gloomy black atmosphere poisoned the air. All the complete opposite of the quiet, humble and optically dazzling backdrop of Snowsong. Visenna learned of Belryn and its significance as a child; of course, her texts on the city were highly propagandised and so upon seeing it in reality, she felt understandably lost and afraid, immediately regretting her choice of refuge. She was actually frightened to the point where her first instinct was to find and steal whatever armaments she could from a nearby gun shop. It is at this point that everything that had happened really caught up with Visenna. The thought of being now homeless and far from anywhere recognisable with no direction to go caused her to fall into a continuous series of violent panic attacks, eventually culminating into a complete mental breakdown. It wasn't until a week later that she shyly departed and began wandering the streets, becoming slowly and slowly more accustomed and confident towards this alien place as she progressed through the districts. She actually came to admire it again, the city was so full of life, culture and wonder. Actual - real life phoenixes flew high above her. As her eyes followed them, they eventually met the grand and wondrous structures she had read about, statues of figures of grandeur whom Visenna recognised from her history books. Visenna soon fell back into the enchantment she was under when envisioning the city in her mind - that was until she, in her ignorance, ventured eastward straight into the Shadow District, where her previous fears of the hellish nature of the city seemed to bear mark. To her surprise and certainly her horror, She found corpses littered all over, standing not far from them were fiendish seeming people with breaths of rot and rat-like disfigured faces, people who barely even resembled humans at all. A few of them gave her vicious looks, while the others were too intoxicated to even notice her. She found the houses and buildings either burned to a crisp or vandalised beyond all measure, and she swore that she could hear gunshots. Visenna's heart began racing and she immediately, with the most haste possible, turned and ran as fast as her legs would permit and with as much endurance as she could muster. She fled the Shadow District without ever looking back. Visenna was too young to be able to book herself a room, but she didn't want to end up in some orphanage either. So she found shelter wherever she could, usually in storage rooms where she would rest and reflect while hidden behind the crates. Her opinion on her uncle Mochuda gradually deteriorated into a more negative light for his extreme nature. She remained bitterly angry towards her father as well for his greed, though she could not bring herself to hate him. She did not, however, forgive him. Eventually, after the money she stole from Odhran began to vanish, she returned to thieving. Making significant hits within the Commerce District of the city, while also furthering her knowledge of Belryn. She learned that between her exile and arrival, a brutal massacre took place within the Shadow District, which explained the bodies and torched buildings. Because of this, The Nightroamers of Belryn, a thieving guild based in said location, began recruiting new thieves as they took a significant blow in the attack. Visenna was one of the individuals whom they approached. Trivia *She is incredibly well spoken as a result of her high upbringing *Despite being born a Valbrane, Visenna is considered a Haillic by herself and those who know her due to her being raised in Talmh-Na-Hailleachta and also due to her father's Ariilythian heratige Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Ariilythians Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Haillics Category:Purists Category:Nobility Category:Nightroamers of Belryn